


Hurt

by thinkfirst



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkfirst/pseuds/thinkfirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by meme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/9730.html?thread=40110850#t40110850</p>
<p>I know this will either be deleted and/or get a lot of people screaming at me but oh well.</p>
<p>When Hawke get's back and sees Bethany being taken away by Cullen she is pissed and ready to kill him and every other templar there. She is stopped by Bethany who admits to turning herself in. In anger at the situation and Bartarns betrayal still pretty fresh slaps Bethany calling her a stupid selfish child for throwing away her life. For spitting in the face of her family who sacrificed so much for her to be safe and free. Bethany to shocked and hurt doesn't say anything and just leaves.</p>
<p>Bounces: Hawke regrets hitting Bethany after she is gone. If story skips to the Qunari attack and Hawke tries apologizing but Bethany made bitter and angry with her time in the circle refuses to except it. Hawke sides with the mages at the end game and they make up before the final battle with the templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the meme it's self. I haven't got word right now. So I already know there are mistakes so please don't point it out. It is neither needed nor wanted. Please just tell me if you like the story or not.

Hawke pulls her daggers from her as she takes in the scene before her. Cullen that two faced bastard is standing in the center with a two other templars back. But that is not what made her draw her blades, her sister, her beloved baby sister is standing in front of her sobbing mother dressed in Circle Mage Robes.

She snarls at Cullen as she takes a threatening step forward. She makes it half way across the room but comes to an abrupt halt when Bethany steps in her path.

"Move Bethany I have to teach this templar" Hawke spit the word out like a curse, "a lesson in honor," 

Hawke glares back at Cullen and snarls, "I save your worthless life and this is how you repay me? Treating my sister like a criminal for born a mage? Enslave her for your own sick pleasure?"

Bethany steps into her line of sight again as she says, "I turned myself in si..."

Hawke's anger erupts in rage when she hears this and she can't stop herself. She slaps Bethany so hard she knocks her sister off her feet. She hears both her mother and Cullen cry in protest but cuts them off.

She looks at her mother and growls, "Stop mother! She made her choice she isn't your daughter anymore!" Hawke turns her hate filled eyes on Cullen as she snarls, "And you such up! You will have the rest of her miserable life to beat her. I get on last good slap on the spoiled brat!"

She looks back at Bethany who is holding her face looking up at her with hurt in her eyes. 

"After everything this family sacrificed for you! After all the degrading things mother, Carver and I had to do to keep you safe! I gave up my virginity for you! Father gave up his LIFE for you! And what do you do? You spit in our faces and turn yourself in!"

"I didn't ask..." Bethany starts but Hawke cuts her off,

"No you didn't! We did it because we love you! We protected you and you don't give a damn!"

"Yes I do that is why I turned myself in! It was my turn to protect you!" Bethany cries as tears roll down her now bruised and swollen cheek.

"No you didn't! You did it because no matter what father taught you, you hated yourself for your magic! Something you should be proud of you wore as a badge of same! If you were thinking about us then why didn't you think about mother! What would have happened to mother if I had died in the Deep Roads! You would have left her completely alone! You would have taken all three of her children from her!"

"No...She can visit,"

Hawke snarls at Bethany taking a threatening step forward as she growls, "No she would have. She wouldn't even be allowed letter to or from you. Not unless she could pay off the right people," Hawke looks up at Cullen and snarls, "Lets see if you do have any real honor Templar. Tell me if my mother isn't able to pay off the right people would she allowed any contact with my sister or would she have to consider her daughter dead? Tell us the truth,"

Cullen glares at Hawke before he drops his eyes with a sigh as he says, "It's true. Without the proper payments mages are not allowed contact with their families. It gives them to much hope and they may try and escape,"

Hawke tears her eyes off of Cullen and looks back at her sister who is now staring at her in shocked confusion. She can tell Bethany doesn't want to believe it but after a few moments she collapses in heart wrenching sobs. 

"I will not pay to visit or contact a ungrateful brat who doesn't care enough about her family to think of them for once when we have done nothing but think of her," She looks back at Cullen and says, "Take your new slave and get out of this house," 

Cullen doesn't say anything as he walks up to Bethany grabbing the sobbing mage by the arm and hurls her up roughly before marching her toward the door. Hawke watches them cross over the thresh hold, before the door closes all the way she sees Cullen slapping Bethany across the face telling her to shut up.

Pain erupts in Hawke's chest as the door slams shut and falls to her knees. If she thought her legs would hold her she would chase after Cullen and Bethany and beg her sister for forgiveness. But she knows the damage is already done. 

She has lost her baby sister for good. She doesn't even react when her mother slaps her across the face several times. She only finally reacts when her mother collapses in front of her sobbing. She pulls her mother into her arms whispering her apologizes, begging her mother to forgiver and promising to pay the bribe to let her mother see and write to Bethany.

She can only hope that she will get to see her sister one day and beg her forgiveness.

~Three years later: Qunari Invasion~

Hawke's heart plummets again when she walks into the courtyard outside the Viscount's keep. Mage and Qunari bodies are laying about the court yard like broken dolls thrown by children bored with them.

She looks around frantically with tear blurring her vision. She pray's that her sister isn't one of the many bodies lying on the ground. She jumps as a hand lands on her shoulder before she turns around to see her rock, her one good thing left in her life, Anders.

"She might not be right here, love," Anders says in a quiet supportive voice.

She gives him a watery smile before she says, "Lets check for survivors,"

Anders nods his head once before giving her a shoulder a light squeeze before he walks away to start checking for survivors followed by Aveline and Varric. Hawke takes a deep breath and starts toward the closes body and checks for a pulse. Her heart constricts painfully when when she finds nothing, her heart constricts even more when she sees that the mage is a young maybe only a week past his Harrowing. She takes a deep shuddering breath before moving to the next mage finding her dead as well. 

She begins to lose hope until she hears Anders call out, "I've got a live one!"

Hawke jumps up from the elderly enchanter who shouldn't have been out here. He should have been in comfortable bed with piled with blankets and someone reading to him. He should have been comfortable in his golden years. As she races across the courtyard towards Anders praying for that the mage her lover is kneeling next to healing is Bethany, she can't help but think that some of the bodies should be templar bodies but there isn't one templar here. They should be fighting next to the mages not hiding in the Gallows. Cowards.

When she gets to Anders she falls to her knees next to him and can't stop the sob of disrepair that escapes her. Not that she isn't glad to see the First Enchanter alive but he isn't Bethany. Anders pulls his hands away as the First Enchanter gasps and sits up. The elf looks around groggily before he jumps up and would have fallen again if not for Aveline.

Orisno leans heavily on Aveline as he looks around the courtyard with heartbroken eyes as he whispers, "Why? I told you to run. Why didn't you run?"

Hawke opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. What can she say that won't sound hollow and empty as she they both feel. She reaches out and gently squeezes Orsino's shoulder. They both jump when they hear Anders call out again, "I got another one! Love it's Bethany!"

Hawke's heart sores as she lets go of Orsino's shoulder and races toward Anders who is currently healing Bethany. She drops next to Anders and looks down at Bethany tears burning her eyes again. When Bethany's eyes open Hawke can't stop sob of relief. She reaches for Bethany but stops when her sister glares at her as she snarls,

"What are you doing?"

Hawke sobs again at the hurt and anger in Bethany's eyes. She takes a deep breath before she whispers, "Helping,"

Bethany continues to glare at her before she begins sitting up with the help of Orsino, who Hawke hadn't noticed when he knelt next to Bethany. Hawke stands with them and Hawke says, "Bethany I wanted to apolo..."

Bethany whips her head around to glare at Hawke as she cuts her off, "Don't. After all why would you want to apologize to a spoiled brat who couldn't think of her family first? I'm sure this will make you happy, Anders was right. He was right about everything. Do you want to know how right you were?"

Hawke can't speak around the lump in her throat so she shakes her head no as tears roll down her face. She flinches when Bethany snarls, "Oh but you should know. Know that I was strip searched the before they throw me in quarantine or that my virginity did make it out of quarantine. That I have been beaten and whipped for imaginary crimes,"

Bethany can see she is hurting her sister and she wants to stop but she can't herself. She wants to hurt her sister the way Hawke hurt her three years ago. She wants her to know that everything she told her mother in her visits and in her letters was a complete lie. She was not happy in the Gallows, yes she had been when she was teaching the children how to use their magic. But they had taken that from her as well. It was decided that priests were better equipped to teach mages how to use magic. She opens her mother to shower her sister with more information how many more times she has been raped in the last three years when she notices Meredith walk into the courtyard. She glares hatefully at the Knight-Commander and loyal lap dog Knight-Captain Cullen looking around at the dead mages with a look of satisfaction on their faces which drops when they notice Orsino and Bethany. 

Bastards left the mages to fight the Qunari hoping they would all die. Bethany pulls her eyes away from Meredith and glares at the ground. When Meredith steps up to them she blocks out what everyone around her is saying until they start moving toward the Keep. She looks up at Orsino when he touches her should and starts to asks what is wrong when he says, "I am going to provide a distraction so your sister and her companions can get into the Keep. I need you to stay here and cover me, I don't trust Meredith or her cronies not to leave me to my death,"

Bethany wants to argue but understand this is the best way, so he just nods her head and watches as he walks away. She pulls her staff from her back ready to defend the First Enchanter, the one thing the Circle has taught her in the last three years is that mages can't count on templars. Templars are the enemy.

~Three years later: Post Gallows Battle~

Hawke leans happily against Anders her arms wrapped around his, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You should be ferious with me," Anders says as he looks down at the top of her head.

Hawke shakes her head as she says, "How can I be. You are the reason I was able to get Bethany out of the Gallows. Her and so many others," She lifts her head and looks up at Anders with a small smile as she says, "Besides Anders this was a long time coming. People can be pushed so far before they push back and it is high time that the mages pushed back,"

Anders smirks down at her as he says, "I'm the luckiest man on Thedus,"

Hawke smiles as she stands on her tiptoes as she gives Anders a quick kiss. They start to deepen the kiss but break apart when they hear someone clear their throat behind them. As one they turn and see Bethany standing a few feet from them looking unsure as she shifts from one foot to the other.

"Bethany is something wrong?" Hawke asks as she steps away from Anders and takes a hesitant step toward Bethany. When Bethany doesn't move away from her she takes another step forward with more confidence and continues forward until she is only arms length away from Bethany. Hawke opens her mouth to ask if something is wrong again but is cut off when Bethany throws her arms around her sister. Hawke jumps startled but the sudden embrace but quickly overcomes her shock and wraps her arms around Bethany as she says, "Forgive me Bethany. I regretted everything I said the second you walked out the door. I'm sorry,"

Bethany smiles into her sister as she says, "I forgive you if you forgive me for being so stupid,"

"There is nothing to forgive. You were doing what you thought was best," Hawke says in a watery voice.

Bethany shakes her head before replying in an equally watery voice, "No. No I didn't do it for the family. I was being selfish. I thought I would have a better life in the circle. I was only thinking of myself. I'm sorry,"

"No. No you weren't selfish. Lets just stop there. We forgive each other and we are back together, that is all. We are a family again." Hawke says in a whisper as she pulls Bethany tighter to herself. After several long minutes Hawke steps out of the hug before taking Bethany's hand and places in her lower abdomen as she says, "Your going to be an aunt," 

Bethany can't stop the squeal of joy that escapes her as she pulls Hawke into another hug babbling happily at her about the baby. She squeals again and launches herself at Anders when she sees him walk up behind Hawke. She thanks over and over again, she doesn't know if she is thanking him for her little niece or nephew or getting her out of the Gallows. 

She steps back smiling at her sister and Anders for the first time in her life she is actually looking forward to the future and what it might hold. She is no longer ashamed of her magic or afraid of it. For the first time she thinks it is possible for her to fall in love and have a family just as her sister has done. For the first time in a years she is happy.

~Fin


End file.
